


The one where Robin remembers

by defenderofjustice707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Secret Plots, Slow Burn, add more as i go along, robin and chrom do fall in love, robin regains his memories, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenderofjustice707/pseuds/defenderofjustice707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin regains his memories soon after waking up. However, driven by his need for revenge against his father, he feigns amnesia in order to join the shepherds and exact his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chromgratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a while, so please forgive me if this isn't up to par. It won't be verbatim the whole time, I just thought following the script closely would be fitting for a first chapter.

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

Robin's head hurt. Where was he? What was he doing there? He tried to pry his eyes open, only to be met with blinding light, to which he quickly closed them again. Ugh.

"Hey, there..."

Robin opened his eyes again, and forced them to stay open. The blinding light subsided, replaced by a girl. She grinned at him, and he shut his eyes again. Where was he? What was going on? Why...

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

A male voice this time. Robin opened his eyes, to be met with a gloved hand extending toward him. He reached for it, unsure of what to do. The man in front of him hoisted him up, pulling Robin from the ground. Robin caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his own hand before he stood up. His head pounded along with his heartbeat, and he forced himself to calm down. 

"You alright?" said the man in front of him. His face was scrunched up in concern. Robin couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yes. I'm fine, Chrom," Robin said, his throat sore and dry. How long had he been laying there?

"Ah, so you know who I am?" the blue haired man, Chrom, looked relieved.

"I..." Robin racked his brain, but couldn't remember, "I don't think so..."

Robin's head was still pounding. It was taking every ounce of his strength not to pass out right there. Why couldn't he remember? His memories were just within his reach...

"Hm..." Chrom hummed, "So what's your name? What brings you here?"

"I don't... Where am I?" Robin trailed off, feeling sweat trail down his temple.The hot weather paired with his heavy cloak didn't help his headache at all.

"This is called amnesia!" the girl who had woken him up exclaimed. Robin glanced at her. Her blonde hair was tied into pigtails, which Robin thought looked rather childish on a grown woman. She was also acting quite childish.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," A man's voice chimed in. "And we're supposed to believe you remember milord's name and not your own?" 

Robin hadn't even noticed him, which was surprising considering the man's appearance. He was tall and intimidating, and yet Robin could see a bit of a formal shirt underneath his armor. Even with that, he still stood around a head taller than Robin. He made a note not to get on that guy's bad side.

"It's... the truth," Robin said quietly, not entirely believing it himself. 

"Well," Chrom huffed, "We can't just leave him here!"

"Still, sire..." The tall man started, but Robin began to ignore them, unable to hear them over the pounding of his headache. Soon enough, they motioned for Robin to follow them.

After learning more of Chrom and his companions (Frederick and Lissa, he remembered) a wave of images were brought back to him full force. Being raised by his mother, questioning the mark on his hand, being cautioned to avoid a tall, dark man who would call him his son, living a happy life until one day it was all taken from him. The grimleal killing his mother. Fleeing for his life once they saw the mark on his hand, once they knew who he was. Wandering Yllise afterwards, thirsty for revenge but unsure of where to go or who to exact revenge on. Seeing a portrait of the very man his mom cautioned him against, and immediately knowing who to go after. Meeting himself, and himself trying to merge with him, but it didn't work. Memories of the future.

Robin slowed down, pressing a hand to his head. His headache was gone, replaced with the question of what to do next. A plan started forming in his head as he stopped walking to take in a deep breath.

"Robin," he said, startling everyone in the group, "My name is Robin."

Chrom looked shocked, then smiled, (and it was like the clouds parting after a rain, Robin noted), "Well, I guess that's one mystery solved."

"Milord!" Frederick shouted, stopping them in their tracks. In front of them, the town was ablaze, overrun with what looked to be common bandits.

"Gods!" Chrom exclaimed, readying his sword - the falchion, Robin reminded himself - and rushing toward the town. Robin and the others followed suit, although he didn't know if Frederick would trust him enough to allow him onto the battlefield.

After quickly relearning how to use his sword and magic, finding a preference for magic, he and the others began fighting (much to Frederick's discomfort and Chrom's amazement). Robin quickly analyzed the battle field and gave out commands, which, to Robin's surprise, the others listened to. Robin felt himself becoming more comfortable by the second, remembering studying war tactics with his mother. They were able to easily defeat the enemy.

"Wow, Robin!" Lissa exclaimed excitedly, giggling a bit, "Magic, swordplay, and tactics!"

"Certainly no helpless victim," Chrom said, although Robin could hear some satisfaction in his voice. Good. The prince was interested in him.

"Certainly not," Frederick interrupted, looking at Robin sharply, "Maybe even enough to tell us why you're here?"

Robin pondered it for a moment. Would he tell them? If he told them the truth, they would never let him join the shepherds. His need for revenge was too strong - it was what had kept him going until this day. He needed to join them if he was going to get anywhere.

"I know what you might think," Robin started, "But I honestly don't know."

"I say we let him join the shepherds," said Chrom, causing Frederick to turn sharply toward him, "He's the kind of person we need."

"Milord-" Frederick began, but was soon cut off.

"Robin, what do you say?" Chrom looked at Robin hopefully, "Will you join the shepherds?"

"How can I refuse when you ask like that?" Robin said jokingly, but he was rejoicing inside. Finally, he had joined the shepherds. He had his chance to exact his revenge, end his father for good.

Robin knew he would feel bad for deceiving them, later. But now he had to fake his amnesia. He had to gain their trust. He had to kill his father.


	2. Now Chrom On

Robin felt like he hadn't eaten in years.

While Lissa and Frederick were both disgusted by the bear meat, Robin scarfed it down like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Admittedly, it didn't taste that great, but he was so hungry it didn't matter.

"Hungry, Robin?" Chrom asked jokingly, a small smile on his lips. Robin smiled and nodded shyly, drawing a laugh from the prince.

"I know it isn't the best taste in the world," Chrom said, "But it's good for you!"

"I'm sure," Robin smiled at the prince and continued eating, although he was a bit less frenzied.

Robin knew he shouldn't be this fascinated with the prince. His future self killed Chrom, he knew that. He himself might end up killing Chrom. He knew that as well. He had only known the man for a few hours, but it felt like years. Most likely the memories he gained from his future self played into that, since he remembered small moments from his life. The love his future self had for Chrom transferred over, causing a bit of a crush on Robin's side. He knew it was unreasonable, but it was the truth.

He had loved Chrom. Why did he become the fell dragon if he loved Chrom? Why did he kill him?

And he knew those were the same questions his future self was asking itself, torturing itself everyday, not being able to control his own body as the fell dragon killed his love with his own hands. It was still around somewhere, he knew. He could feel it.

Robin glanced at Chrom, who was eating almost as heartily as Robin. The light from the fire danced across his face, highlighting his cheekbones...

Robin felt Frederick glare at him and focused on his food.

-

As Robin woke up, he could hear the crackling of a... fire? He shot up, along with Frederick, and quickly realized it was just them. No Chrom. No Lissa. _No Chrom_.

Without a word, both Robin and Frederick ran toward the sound.

The sight that greeted his eyes was one Robin had hoped he would never see. Risen pouring out of a rip in the sky, moaning and stumbling toward what looked to be Chrom and Lissa. Before he could move, a person also fell out - a person whose face was hidden behind a mask, but that tell-tale blue hair was painfully familiar.

Robin watched as Lucina attacked the Risen, and commanded her father to help her. She and Chrom quickly killed the risen together.

"Who are you?" Chrom asked, bewildered. Lucina didn't answer.

"Milord!" Frederick shouted. Robin glanced up at him. Why didn't he interfere earlier? He had gotten there the same time Robin did.

"Frederick! Robin!" Chrom sounded almost relieved. Robin could always hope he sounded relieved, anyway.

"Are these kinds of creatures common here?" Robin asked, feigning ignorance, feeling his voice wobble a little. He could feel a cutting glare from Frederick, and wondered what exactly he had done to piss him off so much.

"No, I haven't seen anything like this before..." Chrom said, "Hurry! We have to get rid of them!"

The fight was hard. He stuck close to Frederick, hoping that fighting next to him would cause Frederick to gain some trust. Eventually, Sully and Virion appeared too. Robin shouted out orders, making Lissa stay at the edge of the battlefield and telling Chrom to stay with someone at all times.

"Now then..." Chrom said as soon as the risen had all been dealt with, "Who are you?"

"Thank you," Lissa blurted, "For saving my life. I owe you."

"You can call me Marth," Lucina said in a deep voice. Robin's head jerked up involuntarily. Marth? Why would... Oh. It made sense that Lucina wouldn't want her dad to know who she was, even if she hadn't been born yet. Robin quickly tried to mask his surprise by asking (and praying to Naga that she didn't recognize him),

"You mean after the hero king of old?" he tilted his head to the side.

ucina scowled at him, "I'm not here to talk about how I got my name. This world is in serious danger. You've been warned."

With that, Lucina stalked off, throwing one last questioning glance at Robin.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Chrom asked, scratching the back of his head. _He?_

"No, I suppose not," Robin said thoughtfully.

"Milord, let us make haste to Ylisstol," Frederick said urgently, "Sully, Virion, you can lead."

Robin had almost forgotten about them. Sully nodded, and began to ride away. Virion quickly followed, spouting nonsense about love.

"Let's go," Chrom said, and they started to head off. Or, they would have. Robin felt a hand on his cloak as he was pulled back and slammed into a tree, a hand muffling his shout. He pulled the hand off his mouth and turned around, only to meet the eyes of Frederick.

"What's this all about?" Robin asked carefully. Frederick scowled.

"You know what this is about," he said sharply, "You know things, don't you? My intuition is telling me you know more than you let on."

Robin's heart was very nearly pounding out of his chest. Had Frederick found out? He looked fearfully up into the taller man's eyes, and opened his mouth to reply, when -

"Frederick? Robin?" Chrom's voice called, "Where did you go?"

"I was merely explaining what Ylisstol is to Robin, sire," Frederick said quickly, stepping out from behind the tree, "We didn't mean to fall behind."

"Well, keep up," Chrom said, sounding uncertain. Frederick began to walk, and Robin followed suit, making a mental note to stay away from Frederick for a while. As he was walking, Sully slowed down to a trot beside him.

"So? Who're you?" she asked, smiling at him. It was more of a smirk, and she leaned closer to him.

"Robin," he said simply, "I... have amnesia, and Chrom was kind enough to let me join the shepherds."

Sully whistled, "Amnesia, huh? Well, whatever. Welcome to the shepherds, Robin."

With a wink, Sully moved back to the front of the line. Robin smiled a little, but the smile disappeared soon as Virion glared at him.

As they reached the city, Robin was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. After his mother escaped Validar with him, she had moved to a small town in Ylisse. Robin had honestly never been around so many people before.

"What do you think?" Robin almost jumped at the voice next to him. Turning his head, he realized it was Chrom.

"It's rather... crowded," Robin said, smiling.

"It is," Chrom grinned, "Frederick told you about this place, yes?"

"Yes," he hadn't, but Robin already knew.

At the sound of shouting, Robin was immediately on edge. However, he relaxed when he realized it was just the townspeople fawning over Miss Emmeryn. It was so crowded, Chrom's arm was pressed up against his. He tried to ignore it.

"We should go," Chrom said, "You're going to meet the Exalt."

What?

"Chrom, I-" Robin tried, but Chrom held up a hand.

"No excuses," he waggled his finger, "Now come on."


	3. Have Some Chromfidence, Robin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay and short chapter, I've had a rough two weeks. I don't intend to let this fic die, don't worry.

After "meeting" Emmeryn and the rest of the shepherds, Robin immediately bought gloves.

They were headed to Ferox the next day, and Robin figured they would need supplies. Luckily, he had convinced them to let him go shopping alone, saying that he wanted walk around by himself for a while. He needed some time to himself after all that happened. He had no idea how he was supposed to keep his composure for much longer.He was the one who decided to lie, but it was taking it's toll on him.

The fell dragon's presence in his body was strong, stronger than it had been in his alternate self. He could feel Grima within him, like a stomach ache that never quite went away. His alternate self had never even noticed Grima inside him, but now that he knew, he wondered how he had been so blind before. He slipped the gloves on immediately, feeling satisfaction when the Mark of Grima was finally hidden. He hated it with a burning passion.

As he wandered around, not quite wanting to go back to the castle yet, he idly wondered why revenge seemed more important to him than stopping Grima. Perhaps it was because he had more control this time, he was shaping his own future. Either way, he didn't feel guilty about hiding Grima. He knew he should, but he didn't.

Robin stiffened and almost let out a yelp when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned swiftly, but relaxed when his eyes met Chrom's.

"Chrom!" Robin exclaimed, hiding his newly gloved hands. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden rush of shame at his weakness.

"Hello, Robin," Chrom smiled, "I heard you went out to buy supplies and..."

"And?" Robin prompted.

"Well," Chrom shifted awkwardly. People were beginning to stare at them, or rather, at Chrom. They whispered excitedly as they passed.

"We can move, if you want?" Robin suggested, noting Chrom's discomfort. Chrom smiled at him gratefully and they headed to the castle.

To Robin's surprise, Chrom didn't go inside, but went to a secluded area, one behind the castle. Robin observed the area, noting that it was probably a training area. There were battered dummies and broken weapons lying around. He saw one particularly mutilated dummy and grimaced. _That one must be Frederick's_ , he tough to himself.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Robin asked, turning to face the other man. Even in this terrible lighting, Chrom looked stunning, Robin noted.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK," Chrom said, his eyebrows knitting together, "I mean, you woke up with amnesia and were immediately recruited into an army. To top it all off, you're about to march off to Regna Ferox. Are you doing alright?"

Boy, what a loaded question. No, he wasn't doing alright. He wanted to lay down and cry his eyes out, he wanted to sleep for days, he never wanted to wake up. He wanted to claw at the feeling in his stomach, scratch at the mark on his hand, a constant reminder that he would be the one to destroy everything.

"I'm fine," Robin said, smiling politely, "Thank you for your concern."

Chrom frowned, but said no more.

The next day they headed out to Ferox. Robin could feel Frederick's eyes on him, still, although he hadn't tried to kill Chrom at all. In fact, he hadn't done anything bad yet. Perhaps Frederick just knew, maybe he could sense the evil in him.

The shepherds soon came across a wounded pegasus. Sumia quickly volunteered to stay behind and take care of it, and Chrom reluctantly agreed, clearly uncomfortable with leaving Sumia alone.

Robin felt relieved. In his future timeline, Chrom had married Sumia and he had been stuck gazing from afar, still loving Chrom, but unable to do anything about it. Robin regretted that he harbored some resentment toward Sumia, but that didn't stop it from happening.

 "Here we are," Chrom said as they approached a tall wall. A woman was standing at the top, peering down at them.

"Who are you?" she questioned warily, her voice booming down at them.

"Chrom, prince of Yllise," Chrom said, "We were asked to come here by Kahn Flavia."

"How do I know for sure who you are?" the woman asked harshly. Chrom scowled. "Fight me, and prove to me that you are indeed Chrom!"

Robin felt his stomach drop as an arrow flew toward Chrom, but before he could move, Sumia had already scooped Chrom up.

"You OK?" he could hear Sumia speaking, although it was hard to hear as she flew in the air.

"I'm fine," Chrom said, staring at Sumia, mouth slightly agape. Robin pressed his lips together, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest.

Robin immediately started yelling, splitting them into to groups, and keeping Chrom close to Sumia. He moved with them, having Vaike and Frederick and a few others move to the other side. As they were running, Robin saw a glimpse of someone out of the corner of his eye. He moved to attack, but saw only Kellam.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, running over to Kellam, who looked shocked that Robin had noticed him, "Uh, who are you?"

Robin hated having to keep up this facade. But now that he had lied, he had no way back.

"Kellam," Kellam said, still looking shocked, "I'm one of the shephards. I've been here the whole time, actually..."

Robin felt a stab of guilt in his chest, "Kellam, will you help us fight?"

"Isn't that my job? I was just in shock, I was about to help," Kellam grinned and began fighting.

Soon they were on the upper level of the gate to Ferox, and both groups moved in on the leader. Robin yelled to Virion to shoot at her as Vaike moved in, Frederick attacking from the other side. The leader was quickly beaten.

"How could I have been so easily beaten..." she panted on the ground, grimacing.

"Believe me, it was far from easy," Chrom said, stepping out from the crowd of shepherds surrounding the woman, "Now do you believe who I am?"

"...Yes," she said finally. Chrom offered her a hand and she took it, standing up.

"Now, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: slxers (lower case l)


End file.
